This One Is For The Birds
by WBMKitKat
Summary: I followed my friend to a place where I should of never known about, now he's in trouble and it's up to me and his other friends to help out. R&R please. [Chapter 10 up]
1. Mysterious Disappearances

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. Also I own this new characters. Who is it? You'll just have to read to find out.

****

Mysterious Disappearances

A beautiful afternoon for me today. I had an exam in the morning today in school, but I don't have to be there for the rest of the day. I recently moved here in this small town. I use to live in a big city, but my father bought a gas station, so we had to move here. I call it the Island for it's small size. I thought it's gonna be hard to make friends, but then one of the workers, a little older than me, was first to become my friend. At first I was a little shy, because I don't know how he'll act in front of me, and how should I act in front of him. But the first thing he did was welcome me to his hometown. He always tries to work hard at his job, but he also tries to have fun. I guess I have to admire him for that. We both had a lot of things in common, we both love to play basketball, and we enjoy a good video game. 

I guess I should introduce myself now shouldn't I? My old friends call me AT, short for Asian Tank, because of my aggression in basketball and how I usually charge in, but nowadays my new friends call me Flip. I don't know how they got that name, but I don't mind. Oh and my friend I was talking about, his name is Kit Kat. Not a bad guy, little on the weird side, but a pretty nice guy.

Anyways, after a few months of settling in, I wonder where Kit Kat goes after school or work. He always seems to disappear afterwards. I ask him what's he up to today and he said nothing much, but when I look behind me for a minute and turn back he is gone. This time I was following him. I know it's not a good thing to follow a friend. What business is it of mine anyhow? Well at first I thought he just other things to do by himself, but something was just nagging me so I had to follow. Also, other people don't know where he goes. Or at least they aren't telling me where.

I came to his house and followed him as he left. The first place he went to, was the bakery. Typical. I don't know how he eats so much and still be thin. Then, we went to an open field. This puzzled me, why would we be here? Well I know why I'm here, but why is he here? Then I saw him take out something. A small hand held device. One of those Palm thingys I believe. He pushed some buttons and then a gate suddenly appeared in front of him. He entered it. So this is what he does for a past time. Time for some more investigation. I quickly followed him. As I entered the gate, something happened to me. I looked down at myself. I had feathers!! Green, red and other colours on one side and a golden set of feathers down my chest and underneath my wings. I had a small beak that replaced my mouth and....... man I can see pretty well with these eyes. I wore a red vest, and I also wore these shades/goggles on my top of my head. To top it off I had white shoes with a light blue strips going across it.

"Whoa, what the....", I said in surprised. I quickly shut my mouth...er.... beak. But it was too late.

"HEY!! How did you get in here?!", a red cat asked.

"Um.... I was..uh...I was looking for Kit Kat and I followed him here.", I said, looking a little nervous.

I looked into his eyes and something familiar as I gazed upon them.

"Flip?", he asked.

"How did.... Kat!! Where are we? Why are we in this forms?", I asked in a frantic I flapped my wings around also as I said this.

Kat just shook his head.

"I can hear it now. Look what the Kat dragged in. Blah, blah, blah.", he mumbled. I could see he wasn't too impress by my appearance.

"Sorry.", is all I could say. What else could I say. In some ways I betrayed his privacy.

He sighed and then took a step back. He took a good look at me, and then began to smile. Well his anger with me has disappeared.

"Well Flip. Maybe you should stay with this new look. You're human self is too ugly anyways.", he said with a grin.

"Shut up.", I smiled back. "So where are we? You haven't really told me much about it."

"Welcome to HQ. A place where WBM and new recruits meet and talk with each other."

I looked with awe as I looked around. Computers and consoles filled a room. In another, a couch with a large television set in front of it. We entered this room, there was a large table with numerous chairs set around it. A book shelf was on one side of the room. I also forgot to mention the a kitchen was next door of this room. Kat went in and grab us a couple of bottles of pop. Setting it down on the table, we took our seats. He began to explain how he got into this mess in the first place.

"This place is incredible.", I said still in disbelief. "I can't wait to tell my parents and brother about this-", Kat quickly cut me off there.

"No one else needs to know about this place. You're not even suppose to be here.", his eyes seem to have lost its green lustre, and had turn cold yet you can see fire in his eyes.

That was enough to motivate me not to say anything. I owe him that for the trouble and grief I'll be causing him in the future. His eyes quickly averted back to it's normal state as we both heard a clang and some footsteps coming in.

"I wonder who's that? Well I got a lot of explaining to do. I'll introduce to you to the crew." he said getting up from his seat. He walked over to the door way and exited. I just sat there looking around then at myself. I was a bird. What kind though? It's nothing I have ever seen before. I took another sip from my drink. With this beak, it made it harder to drink. 

"AHHH!!!", a scream could be heard from the hallway.

"Kat?", I said getting up from my seat. I took the bottle with me and quickly finished it, using it as my weapon. I took a single step and then I saw Kit Kat fly through the room and crashing into the bookshelves. His arm was bleeding and something was stuck on him. I turn back to the doorway and saw a what attacked him. A large robot coloured red and black. In it's robotic arms held once something. That must be stuck into Kat. I quickly ran to Kat to help him up. I struggled a little and he reached into his pocket. Taking out the same device he pushed a single button before he collapsed.

"Kat!!" I said.

The robot loomed at the doorway still.

[_Test Subject 1-1 injected with prototype 'Reverto' successful. Preparing next test subject for experiment]_, the robot said to itself.

It began to walk forward knocking anything out of it's way towards me. Looks like I'm the next experiment. What am I to do?

*~* Cliff-hanger *~*


	2. Reverto

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. Also I own this new characters. Who is it? You'll just have to read to find out.

****

Reverto

[_Test Subject 1-1 injected with prototype 'Reverto' successful. Preparing next test subject for experiment]_, the robot said to itself.

It began to walk forward knocking anything out of it's way towards me. Looks like I'm the next experiment. What am I to do? I quickly took a look at my opponent. Standing up I quickly charged at the robot.

*SMACK*

"Ow......", I winced as I rolled back to the ground.

Holding my shoulder, I look what damage I've done to it. Nothing. Great. Now what? The robot then quickly swung at me with a new needle. I rolled backwards just dodging it. My tail feathers got the near hit though.

"Holy crap.", I said. "Well he's not gonna do anything to Kit Kat, so maybe I could find something around here to use against that thing."

I quickly ran underneath the bot's legs and through the doorway. The robot was following me right behind me. I ran down further down the hall way and quickly entered one of the doors. What luck. The armoury!!

"Heh, heh, heh. Duck hunting season is over.", I said taking the first thing in each hand.

I didn't know what I was picking up, but I just quickly grabbed something as the robot busted through the door.

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed as I fired two pistols.

*BANG * 

*BANG * 

*BANG* 

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

I firing six quick shots at it's chest. Then I fired another set of shots at the arm with the needle. I was able to destroy that part, but the robot was still advancing forth. I continued my retaliation, but quickly ran out of bullets. I quickly, grabbed another weapon, what look like sub-machine guns. I quickly grabbed those and started to fire.

*click, click*

o_o

"Oh crap."

*WHACK*

I was hit against the wall. Then I was picked up and thrown out the door. I cracked my head against both walls. I swear, I could see little birds flying around me.

[_Subject 1.2 ready for injection_]

The robot arm replaced the broken needle and a new one came out. What am I suppose to do now? I thought I damaged it enough for it not to work. Sparks came out of the arm as it was doing so. The needle came forth to my neck. I closed my eyes. My whole entire body felt like jelly. I waited for my fate to end right there.

I then heard something cutting the robot. Then....

*SMASH*

My eyes quickly jolted open. The robot was in front of me any more. Well the torso part anyways. The legs are still standing there. Sparks flew out of it's parts. The rest of the robot was over down at the hall. It was crawling forward trying to complete it's mission it had.

The robot sounded like it was going to say something, but a new voice came ring through the robots intercom.

"HA HA HA. I might of not got all of you, but that one of those wrenched animals that's helping the Zone Cops. Your friend, might not be himself though. Expect changes in the his personality Julee. Yes, I remember you. You, that cat and others destroyed my experiment that you are now using now as HQ. I'll get the rest of you." The voice stopped and the robot collapsed with a clunk.

I stared at the lifeless robot. Is it really over now?

"Hey, are you okay?" A female voice asked behind. Looking up I saw a rabbit with a fox's tail behind her. She was offering a hand to me. "Now you have some explaining to do."

My arms still felt weak, as does the rest of my body. But I continued to walk, with her help, to the Kat and I were in. I took a closer look at her. She had red fur, with blonde hair. Her ears drooped over her face like they were bangs for the hair. Not bad looking either, but my concern right now is how is Kat?

We entered the room and there stood, three other people with Kat. Kat was standing up again with a bandage on his right arm.

"You okay Flip?", Kat asked as he held his arm.

I just nod to his question, and then gave him the thumbs up. The female that held me brought me to a chair. The other are a purple hedgehog with a round brim hat and Mexican poncho, a purple vixen with four tails, and a... um...... I don't know what that is but it's fur is a dirty dark yellow who is wearing shades and military pants and boots.

"So who's this bird?", the four tail fox asked.

"And how did he get in?", the hedgehog added.

"Also, what was THAT out there?", the young rabbit included pointing out to the hallway.

Kit Kat took a deep breath and began to explain the situation. He told what had happen to him, and how I got here. Then he began to introduce to me the others.

"Flip, this is Sena the Fox, Rahn the Hedgehog, C-4 the Echidna (oh that's what he is), and the one that save your feathers back there is Julee the Rabbit."

"Um... Hello.", I smiled a bit and waved my feathery arms.

Most smiled at me, but except for Rahn. He look like he didn't like me, but he nod his head to my presence. Kit Kat noticed this and quickly whispered.

"Don't worry, he's like that."

I just agreed and let it be. I then looked at Kit Kat's bandages and remember something.

"Hey wait second. That robot said something about experiment and that we were the subjects. Only you, Kat, were the only one injected with it. I think it's called 'Reverto'", I brought up.

The others began to have their worries about Kat. What is 'Reverto'? What does it do?

"Well, I think it's a dud.", Kat said with a smile. "Eggman's virus has no effect on me none whatever."

He went to the couch and sat there. Then he began licking his hand and then brush it over his ear. Just like any other cat does. I thought this was normal, since he is a cat, but the others looked in shock at him.

"Um... Kat?", Julee came forth. "You okay?"

"Fine. Why?", Kat asked as he continued.

"Well, you're licking your fur right now.", C-4 said as he stood up straight from the wall he was once leaning upon.

Kit Kat quickly stopped what he was doing. He was in mid lick on his arm, taking off loose fur he has. He then began spitting out the fur from his mouth, and began to cough and hack.

"Uggh.... that was disgusting" He said after pulling himself together.

"That was unusual.", Rahn said.

"I guess that's a side affect of the virus.", Sena said with a smile. "Not very threatening now is it?"

I guess not. Just then Kat cough up a hair ball right on the coffee table. Everyone cringed at it. Kit Kat turned white when he saw it, and then he looked very embarrassed about it as he scratched the back of his head and grinned stupidly.

"Um.... oops?", is all he said.

"KIT KAT!!!", his other friends yelled out.

"I'll clean it up.", he said picking it up in off the table.

The girls cringed at it as they backed away from Kat. Rahn shook his head and look down at the ground and held his forehead. C-4, on the other hand, was laughing at this. I couldn't help but smile at this. But is it really the only thing that virus could do?

A bright flash opened up in the room, and there stood another cat in the room. Another female. Who was she?

"Hey everyone. Hey who are you?", the cat asked.

"His name is Flip. Another friend of mine. He followed me here to HQ. Sorry about that.", Kit Kat came back in. "Oh, and this here Flip is Katie Kat. A zone cop for all the different versions of me."

"Cool. Please to meet you. I don't really know what kind of bird I am, so I guess I'm Flip the Bird.", I said trying to fit in.

Kat began to snicker. Then C-4, then quickly the others began to laugh a little. I wonder why. I then slowly realized what was so funny. The name I have right now is the same name for the middle finger. I turned a little red.

"Oh, the irony of my name for me.", I murmured to myself.

Everyone began to calm down. Kat began to rub his head and neck.

"Ow that bot certainly packs a wallop.", Kat winced as he cracked his neck.

"Aw... poor Kat.", Sena said petting his head.

We all smiled as Julee but some bandages on my wounds also. Katie went out of the room and asked if one of us would tell us what's going on to her. Rahn went out to clear things up. A moment of silent settled in the room. Then a soft purring noise could be heard. Everyone's eyes who was in the room went to Kat. Sena was still petting him and was staring at what they all heard. Kit Kat was purring? Sena stopped and the purring stopped. She started again, and the purring started again as well. She did this several times. Petting. Stop petting. Petting stop petting.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Kat said as he notice that he was being bet on and off constantly. He was beginning to looked annoyed.

"Kat. I think we need to take a closer look at that virus.", Julee said with a worry voice.

"Come on Kat. I'll take you to the doctors room. Maybe Katie can get someone to check you out.", C-4 offered giving him a hand.

Kat had really puzzled look on his face, but went with C-4 to the room. The two girls look really frighten on what has happened.

"Um.... what's wrong with Kit Kat?", I asked.

Julee looked at me, then at Sena. She gave her a look and the fox seemed to know what she was thinking. She went off to where Katie and Rahn had gone to. I guess she's going to report the situation now on Kat.

"To tell you the truth, Flip. I don't know. I really don't know.", the rabbit said as she took a seat beside me and put her head down. She stared forward for a while as she is in shock. What in the world is going on? This is getting weird. I hope it's nothing serious for Kit Kat.

"All I can tell you Flip is there's something about that virus that's scaring all of us."

"Reverto.", I whispered in horror.

*~* Cliff-hanger *~*


	3. Is There a Doctor In THe House?

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, Flip the Bird, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. 

****

Is There a Doctor In The House?

Things began to move in a faster pace. People around the clock ran around. C-4 stayed with Kit Kat in the medical room, just in case. Julee informed Katie Kat the zone cop about Kit Kat's condition. Sena, went over to the medical room herself to help look after Kit Kat. It's very apparent that they are either good friends with him, or they are worried about catching the virus themselves. Rahn came to me for what he called talking, but what I call interrogation. I didn't mind a little. I have a few questions to test their friendship of my friend myself.

"If you don't mind I have a few questions I would like you to answer." the purple hedgehog asked.

I looked behind his back and could see he is wearing a sword and its holder. I never really noticed these weapons before. I realized Julee had saved me with a sword herself. Does everyone carry a sword with them? No that can't be true. I haven't seen Kit Kat's sword. If he does have one. This is all new to me. I never new that he lived a double life. Average worker, basketball player and student by day. Then this life here a cat and other animals that have the ability to fight and destroy. The question is who are they fighting? Or are they really here for fighting? From what Kit Kat has told me, all their adventures are accidents. So more questions erupted to my mind. But for now I'll have to focus on the questions Rahn has in store for me. We walked into another room to have privacy.

"Okay bird. I want to know who you are, what you're doing here, how you find this place and the full story on what happened here and to Kat." Rahn demand having a different tone than he had in front of the others.

"Wow, nice greeting. Well..." I was interrupted by his outburst.  


"YOU WANT GREETING.", he quickly drew out his sword and brought it to my neck. "Kit Kat has a virus and here you are in HQ unknown to everyone except to him. For all we know you could of stage that battle with that robot or inject the virus yourself in Kat. This is no joke here. I want answers and I want them now." his voice went cold and slowly faded off on the final word. This hedgehog meant business. I had things

"So be it. It's just overwhelming what has happened here. I met up with Kit Kat first as a worker. My dad....." I continued on with the interview. Few minutes passed when a knock to the door was heard.

"Rahn, Katie is going to bring a doctor she knows. For now we got a problem with Kat." it was Julee, and she had a worry tone in her voice when she said something about Kat.

"A problem?" Rahn immediately end our nice little get together and went out to see what Kit Kat was up to. 

I followed him as well. C-4 opened up the door and led us in. In the medical room, we saw Kat sitting there. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

"So what's the problem Kat?" I asked.

He stared at Rahn and I, and then looked at Julee, C-4 and Sena. He nodded his head and Julee brought out a string.

"I think the virus is spreading." Sena said.

"And here's why." Julee showed us.

She dragged the string across the floor, then soon Kit Kat came barrelling after it. He setup a stance to pounce on the string as any normal cat would do and he strike at his target. He continued to do this for awhile.

"Um... can he stop?" Rahn asked.

The three of them nodded their head no.

"Well except for this way. In my opinion I kinda like it, and it is kinda funny.", C-4 told us.

"Well what is it?" Rahn asked, get irritated by the looks of things.

Julee hesitated at first but continued dragging the string to a wall. Kat pounced forward and, you guessed it, smacked his head directly into the wall. I couldn't help but smirk, but I tried to hide it from the others unlike C-4. I couldn't help but snicker. I think I even saw Rahn crack a smile a little.

"Owie." Kat complained as he rubbed his head. "So does anyone know who Katie is suppose to bring in?"

Right on cue, Katie appeared with two people in cloaks.

"So where is the patient?" one person in cloak asked.

"Right her Doc." Katie pointed to our feline friend.

"Right, now everyone else out except for him and myself." he commanded everyone and pointed to his other partner in cloak. Everyone except for Katie heistated, but then the doctor began to yell at us. We all left the room.

"Well Flip I guess I have to trust you if Kat does. Although in his condition I don't know if he's himself.", Rahn told me. I could tell he's gonna keep a close eye on me.

"Katie. Who are those two?" Sena asked in a worry voice.

"That my young friend is one of the best doctors I know of.", Katie replied.

"But then who is the other one?" Julee asked.

Everyone went silent in the hallway. Her eyes made connection with Julee as she answered the many questions that came.

"That was Sir Charles the Hedgehog. I thought he might know what we are up against since this is Eggman's work."

"EGGMAN!?" everyone shouted.

I was curious on who is this Eggman. I heard of him, but I can't quite put a name on where I heard it.

"Um. I can't quite remember who this Eggman is, can someone remind me who this person is?" I asked.

Katie quickly explained to me on the man of terror. I went into the room where it all the chaos started to grab a drink. Katie followed me.

"Flip, you are a very interesting character. I've tried to find the zone cop that looks after your versions, but none came up. Now tell me who are you?" she asked me in a calm way.

I don't know what a zone cop does, but I know who I am. I told her the same story I had for Rahn. She listens intently. 

"Okay, Flip I believe you." she said after I finished my explanation and she walked off.

O_o??

I stood in the kitchen holding my glass in confusion.

"She believes me?" I asked myself. I know I was telling the truth but how does she know I'm not lying. I quickly ran after her.

"Katie wait! Why do you trust me?" I asked.

Katie turned around to meet my face. Her dark eye visors was in the way so complete eye connection was impossible, but her smile made it more manageable. I think.

"I use a scan on you to read whether you are lying or not. The scan was in my helmet that I am wearing right now. You told the truth and I believe you." she said what she wanted to say and turn back to the medical room.

I smiled a little bit, because finally someone else is on my side besides Kit Kat. As we got there the doctor and Sir Charles came out. Sir Charles took off his cloak and I could see he was a robotic hedgehog. I then realized that the theme of this whole place and the way we look is after Sonic the Hedgehog.

"So Doctor Quack how is he?" Katie asked.

"Well Katie, I can tell you this. The virus isn't here to kill him so death isn't a factor. Which is quite unusual from something manufactured by Robotnic, or Eggman as you call him. The virus itself does damage to the intelligent side of the brain." the Doc explained.

"Well as I would say, Eggman got the wrong Kat to experiment on. I don't have much intelliegnce to start off with." Kat came out from the room with a weak smile.

"Mr. Kat, what did I tell you? Lay down and get some rest. That's all I can do for you.", the doctor said in a stern voice.

"Aw, come on Doc I'm okay." Kat replied.

The doctor shook his head.

"You are just as stubborn as Sonic himself. Nevertheless, you must rest. It's probably the only way to slow down the virus."

"Actually, I think there's away to destroy the virus then reverse it's effects on him." Sir Charles said in a hush voice.

Everyone turned to him.

"How so?" someone asked.

"Well my boy. You see, Eggman has created an antidote just incase if his virus was turned on him. He keeps it in a very secured section of his fortress. No one has ever got in deep enough to that section. Not even I got in that far. All I know that there is an antidote, and only he's allowed to go to his laboratory. I can give you the map for to the floor it's on relatively on, but I don't know the precise location. It will be very dangerous, if not impossible."

"I don't care, I'll go there by myself if I have to." Sena cried out. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Well you won't be going alone girl. We're coming with too." C-4 and Rahn said.

"That's right, the whole team will be there to help Kat out. Time to call them up." Julee said in a cheer voice.

Looks like there is hope for Kat after all. Julee brought something out that look exactly like his. I then remembered Kat pushing something on it.

"How did you guys get here anyways? Kat pushed something something on something similiar to that." I asked.

"Oh, that was the alarm. It alerts anyone else that has these that there is trouble. Why do you ask?" Julee explained.

"Then others have the same thing?"

"Yes that would be correct."

"Then where are the others?"

This question stopped everyone in his or her tracks. Indeed if there are other's out there where are they? They should have been here in the first place. Rahn quickly ran down another hall.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Hey went to the room where the DIP2 can be directed or tracked for transportation." Julee explained.

"Oh CRAP!" Rahn yelled out.

C-4 went after him and I quickly followed. I believe the others were trying to put Kat back to bed. What I saw didn't look too good. What I could see is this is the main control room. Or at least that's what I think it is. I looked up on the big screen and saw a small egg shells broken in half. There a small creature that whose head is like a black tear drop with horns on it and a floating flame glowing above it's head was reeking havoc in the system. I could see it munching what look like a line back home. Katie came in and saw what was happening.

"Sir Charles!!" she screamed out.

"Call me Uncle Chuck or Chuck please, now what's wrong?" he came in.

Looking up the screen he saw the little monster slowly destroying links to other worlds we got. He ran back to the medical room and return with a helmet and a small suitcase to go with it. He quickly hooked it all up to the computer and placed on the helmet.

"What's he doing?" C-4 puzzled as the rest of us.

Katie began to explain. 

"I thought there might be something like this happening, so that's why I brought Uncle Chuck here. He's did a very similiar technique on Sonic before. Only this time it's on a computer instead of Sonic's head."

"Can anyone use it?" I asked.

"Only a few can. And I most certainly don't want you in there messing with his mind."

I looked down at the floor. What can I do to help out though? Then a thought occurred to me.

"Can Uncle Chuck go into Kit Kat's mind and destroy the virus inside his head? You said he did something similar to Sonic."

This really brightens everyone's day.

"Brilliant. Through all the commotion I totally forgot about doing that. I knew there had to be a second reason why I brought Uncle Chuck here." Katie said inspiringly.

"Sure Katie, whatever you say." C-4 smiled.

Katie, I think shot a death glare at him. C-4 just grinned. Julee came in to see what everyone was yelling about. Katie told her the news and smile grew on her. Hope has been restored to her. On the screen we saw a sprite version of Uncle Chuck appear. If you have windows for your computer look at it this way. From what I was told that creature figure is called a Chaos Chao Devil virus. It didn't' look to friendly. Well anyway, Uncle Chuck pop out of the 'Start' bar and started to chase the little thing around. Then Uncle Chuck brought out a hammer and started smashing things around the Chao. It laughed as it dodge the hits, although the screen was taking a beating. Kinda reminds you of those old arcade games. Uncle Chuck stop for a moment to think and rest. The little mongrel pointed and laugh. A little bubble open up as it talked. No voice could be heard, but we can all read.

[Dark Chao: Had enough old timer?]

[Uncle Chuck: You think you got me do yah?]

Just then he looked up at one of the icons. "C-4's Activity Screen"

He jumped up and clicked on it. A box popped open and Uncle Chuck took the biggest gun I have ever seen. He smiled and started rapid fire.

[Dark Chao: O_O ARGH!!]

The Chao yelled out as he was destroyed. Uncle Chuck was laughing and gave us the thumbs up. We all cheered and he went back to the 'Start' button. His body came back to life.

"Well that was easy. Nice program C-4." the tin hedgehog said with a smile.

C-4 was grinning ear to ear.

"Whatever ruffles your feathers." I said to them both.

Katie quickly explained what they wanted him to do next. He agreed to do his best.

"I think I can do it, but I don't guaranteed that it will work. Also, I can't reverse any of the virus's damages. We need that antidote to reverse it." he explained.

"Fine just do what you can do. Well the damage here has made it impossible for anyone coming in or out to our world. I just hope that virus didn't destroy our way to Eggman's fortress." Rahn quickly said.

"You're going?!" Uncle Chuck yelled out.

"Sure we are. Why wouldn't we?" C-4 said with a grin.

Uncle Chuck just stood there, mouth wide open with shock. I did some thinking again.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

Everyone except Rahn and I: o_o

"Fine, C-4 get him suit up. Also can someone find out if we can still communicate with the others. Uncle Chuck I wish you luck, on your journey. I would rather take on this challenge than go where no man or anything has gone before. You would think that virus would go insane because of what's in that cat's head." Rahn was commanding like a leader.

Sena came running in.

"You guys what are we going to do with Kat? The doctor and I had to sedate him because he tried to eat Doctor Quack." Sena said with panic in her voice.

"Don't worry. Help is on the way. Let's go!" I yelled out.

Doctor Quack came in as soon as he heard we were leaving.

"You're not leaving me with him are you? What happens if he wakes up and tries to eat me? I can't keep sedating him, he'll have an over dose then and that will kill him. Both you girls will have to stay with me." the duck said urgently and nervously.

"But why?" Julee and Sena both whimper.

"For some reason he doesn't go after you two, so you two can take care of him and look after him." he plainly said.

  
The girls smiled, and started to laugh, but then they realized that it's like baby-sitting and started to pout a little. The others soon began to laugh with them or at them at their dismay. Then Julee brought out the string and grinned.

'Oh boy, I hate to be Kat right now in some ways!' I thought to myself with a smile. 'Time to get ready for battle. I just hope we will make it to save you.'

*~* Cliff-hanger *~* 


	4. Transfer Papers

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, Flip the Bird, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. 

Little change on the format now. We're gonna take a view through two characters in this chapter and maybe the future chapters.

****

Transfer Papers

(Flip)

"Okay rookie. Before we go what can you do?" C-4 asked me.

"Well I do know a little bit of karate." I said with a small smile. To tell you the truth, it's moves are from all the kung-fu movies I've watched.

"Oh boy. This is gonna be hard to do." C-4 said with a groan, but quickly smiled. "Okay, time to show you Mr. BOOM BOOM STICKS. But first to suit up."

Moments later I came out wearing dark shades and a dark trench coat. Styling I must say. The group was all dressed the same. The team that's heading out is the following:

C-4 the Echidna

Rahn the Hedgehog

and me, Flip Bird

I really need to get a new name.

Walking in the main control room, Katie awaited us. We all saluted her in a military fashion. Things have really got serious in so short of time. We have our debriefing with Katie first before she sends us though. Luckily the virus that was destroying the computer didn't destroy a pathway back to Eggman's fortress. This is suicide. If what Uncle Chuck says is true, then we are just lining up in front of a firing squad.

"Okay, this isn't going to be easy. I have installed new equipment to the DIP2's. This should keep any interference Eggman may have in his world back here in HQ, also it should keep your arrival in stealth. You know your mission. To retrieve the antidote for Kit Kat the Cat. The room, from our sources, is on the 50th floor." Katie explained, bring up the map of the building. I heard Rahn said something about the fifty states. Katie continued on with her debriefing.

"The room itself is in the red and white section . Guards will be everywhere. Mainly surrounding the building itself, but don't think there isn't ANYTHING inside. These sources are not the most reliable also, so you may have to hack into the computers to find the objective. We don't have any forms of visual aid to show you what you are looking for. We hope that you can do this on your own. We'll try to establish contact with the others so they can help out too. This is the best we can do. Good luck, you are dismissed." she said with seriousness with her face.

We saluted. Rahn and C-4 took out their handheld devices that I have now know to be DIP2's. Katie approached me with something in her hand.

"Flip Bird. I hereby give you a DIP2, you must use it only for the good as have the others. Any forms of misusing this technology, it shall be taken away from you and you shall be punish in the Court of Zone. Not many people have these, and it's a great honour to have one these such as yourself. HQ is the only place that is known to have this technology, and through some negotiations we were able to produce a little bit more in case of an emergency. Due to the situation at hand, you have been assigned one. Welcome the HQ." she smiled and handed me my very own DIP2.

It was magnificent, it look almost exactly like a Palm, only with a small camera and microphone attached to it. The DIP2 came with a small leather case, on the casing it had my name Flip on the front. I quickly attached it to my belt that I wore and I held the DIP2 in my hand. It welcomed me in a pure arrange of colour as it started up, I scrolled around to find transportation. Entering it, I had to enter the coordinates to places already opened to us. I quickly entered the letters and numbers, and I looked up at the others. Rahn and C-4 are ready. Giving the thumbs up, we hit the enter button and we are transported to our mission. The question is, is it our death?

(Julee)

I watch from a window, which is high above the room the others are being briefed in, I couldn't help but feel helpless on helping out Kat. He has saved most of us a long time ago, and I can't go on the mission. I held the string and keep raising it up every twenty minutes or so.

*thud*

"Ow." Kit Kat winced. He held his head again. 

I think this is the seventh time he smacked his head against the wall. And every time he is back with us. Uncle Chuck was setting up the machine to enter Kit Kat's mind to see if he can destroy the virus himself, in case the others fail.

"Kat what are you doing?" Sena asked as he stood at a computer. He was typing something very quickly and I only caught a glimpse of what he was typing.

[It is time. I need your help.]

He quickly sent it out. Who did he send that to?

"Kat what was that?" I asked. I thought communication was down.

"I've been keeping this a secret from you all." Kat started out "Katie and I thought something similar, well not like anything like this, but MEOW..."

Sena and I both stared at him.

"Kat?" we both said in unison.

"Meow?" he look at us in horror.

"Oh no he can't speak anymore. Uncle Chuck we need that machine working now." I cried out.

There was a moment of silence. I turned around to see what the problem was. Uncle Chuck was down the ground with a few sparks coming out of him.

"UNCLE CHUCK!" I yelled out.

We both ran to him leaving Kat behind for awhile. Things didn't look good for him now.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"The virus... it somehow got into my... circuits... I'll need to shut down to fight the virus off... you must use the machine your...selves. There is extra helmets to att...ach in there already. Just flip on the switch and.. you're in... To get out, just think of it.." he pointed to his head.

Great now it looks like it's up to us. Can we actually go inside Kit Kat's mind? Would it be alright? Just thinking about it makes me feel bad that we are intruding inside his head. It's his own private place and we are intruding. We may even find personal memories that he might not want others to know, accidentally that is. Due to the situation though, things are now at desperations now. I just hope we can stop that virus.

*Cliff-hanger*

Sorry for such a lousy chapter.


	5. Into A Mind Of A Friend OR Foe?

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, Flip the Bird, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. 

Little change on the format now. We're gonna take a view through two characters in this chapter and maybe the future chapters.

****

Into A Mind Of A Friend OR Foe?

(Sena)

The others, Rahn, C-4 and Flip, are now gone to Eggman's fortress to retrieve the antidote. Our job here is to slow down the virus to buy more time for them to bring the antidote. The only problem is, our professional help for this project has come down with the virus that was terrorizing our computers here at HQ.

"What are we going to do!?" I panicked. "He's the only one that can operate that...that...MACHINE!! We don't know how much longer Kit Kat can fight it. I mean look at him."

*thud*

"Meow!"

*thud*

"Meow!"

*thud*

"Meow! HISSSS!!!"

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

"JULEE!!!" I screamed.

"What?! It's so cute how he's so stupid to chase the string into the wall so many times. He just doesn't learn does he?" Julee said with a smile, holding the string then quickly lifting it away before Kat could get it.

I was fuming at this.

"How can you think of that at a time like this? Although it's funny to watch him do that. Do it again."

"Okay Sena, I think you're beginning to crack. Common I think we can get this machine to work."

"What are you saying?" I stared at her blankly as she picked up one of the two helmets.

"We're going in."

My jaw just dropped right then and there. We're going in?! We don't even know what crazy things he has in that head of his. Look at him. A red and white cat with a frying pan and a yo-yo for weapons. That's only the beginning. I knew what I had to say.

"Let's do it."

"You're not going anywhere." someone said behind us.

I look at Julee, she was looking at the doorway. Taking a single turn, I look straight into...Katie's eyes. She looked really ticked. Uh-oh.

"You really think you can get away with this can't you. You know how dangerous it is for you two to go in the unknown?" she began lecturing us.

We both looked down at our feet.

"But Katie, if we..." Julee was quickly cut off by Katie.

"Don't interrupt me Julee Rabbit."

"But..." I started.

"Don't talk back at your superior Sena Vixen. I'll tell you when it's time to talk. Right now, what you are doing is completely dangerous."

I quickly shut up. Who does she think she is, to boss us around. I listened to her nevertheless.

"You should never go with out my supervision and someone to work the controls. I'll be doing the controls and monitoring you vital signs. Any trouble and I'm pulling you out. Got it?" she walked over to the machine and started pushing buttons, flipping switches and pulling levers. "You better get ready, because who knows how far that virus has got Kat."

Julee and I brightened up quickly. I thought she was gonna stop us from entering. Placing on the helmets, Katie turned the machine on.

*darkness*

"Whoa where are we?" I asked myself.

I looked around, the whole place looked like the real world, but yet it had a cartoon anime look to it. The buildings look the same back home as they do here, but yet each building served a purpose. Julee then appeared next to me. I guess she just got downloaded now. She had the same look of awe as I did.

"Come on Julee!! Lets go already." I wined.

"Alright already. Look over there."

We saw the virus attacking one of the nearby buildings. He was laughing as he crashed through the window. We were about to intervene when troops came running to the building. A few dozen mice in military uniforms gathered holding pistols and other assorted weapons.

"Open fire boys." the leader of the squad cried out.

Shots opened fired at the virus inside. We quickly ran to the next building and watched from there. The mice fired everything they had. Explosions erupted from the building. Just then a red cat appeared and yelled at the mice to pull back. They began to but the virus jumped out and slashed two of the mice. They had opened wounds, but no blood. They quickly turned to smoke and disappeared. The red cat was Kit Kat himself. He was still fighting. He quickly jumped into the fight telling them to go back to the central computer and garrison it.

"Go BACK YOU GUYS. GET EVERY MOUSE THERE AND PROTECT IT AT ALL COST." he yelled his commands.

"Yes sir, but what about you?" one of them asked while the others ran.

"Don't worry about me just GO!!"

The last mouse ran leaving Kat on his own. Well at least that's what he thought. The virus smacked Kat into the now destroyed building, leaving a huge dent into the concrete. The virus walked up to Kat and used the same black sword he used on the two mice, and pointed it directly at Kat's throat. We both quickly sprang into action. Busting through the doors, Julee pulled out her sword.

"HYEE-YAH!" she yelled out as she slashed the monster's arms.

The virus screamed in agony and the sword dropped to the ground.

"Julee, Sena!! You're here!! Thanks, but we can't stay here. We gotta get back to the main memory core. We have to protect that all cost." Kat greeted us.

We quickly ran down the street to the tallest building.

"Hey where's that virus?" asked Julee as we ran.

I turned and looked behind us. He's not there anymore, or its sword either.

"Don't worry. It will be back. It needs to pull itself together, if you get what I mean." Kat said with a grin.

*front gate*

Mice saluted Kat. Julee and I both looked around. Tanks, turrets and lots of sandbags are gathered at the base of the building. Troops ran here and there, in and out of the building. Windows are being sealed up with sandbags or wooden boards. Helicopters are either taking off, landing or hovering around the area patrolling the area. I was amazed that he had this kind of a defence. In fact I had no idea he had this kind of a mind in the first place. I thought things will be popping up in some weird monstrosity way, yet still humorous.

"Kat what's going to help you out. I just never thought it would be like this." Julee told him straight out.

He stopped in his tracks just right at the entrance of the building.

"Actually Julee, I'm not really the Kit Kat you know." is all he said before he entered the building.

What did he mean by that? I looked at Julee and she too looked just as confused as I am.

"Um...who are you then?" I asked.

"Me? Well I guess I should explain. I'm an image of his imagination. A mirage, is the best I can put it. The only difference is, I am real in some ways. I take care of the body. I send troops to battle bacteria or viruses such as that one out there. I monitor vital signs and do my best to keep them working order. I organize his memories, and help out a little bit of the physical appearances, sometimes. I..."

"WE GOT THE POINT!" Julee and I said in unison.

"So what do we call you?" Julee asked.

"Just call me K."

O_o K?

"Right." Julee said.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Yes?" K asked.

"What?"

"You said my name."

"No I didn't." I defended myself.

"Yes you did. You said 'Oh K' after Julee said 'Right'."

"No I was agreeing with the name."

"Maybe I should change it?"

"Let's just stick with Kit Kat."

"Fine."

We took the elevator and rode it up a few stories. When we exited. The room we are in was astonishing. Buttons, buttons, buttons galore. Every kind, every size, every colour imagine is in this very room. The only thing that's going on is small robots moving back and forth monitoring screens, or pushing buttons.

"WOO...what does this button do?" another unison again between us girls. We both pushed two buttons, a white button and a pink button.

"NOOO!!!" the voice went suddenly high.

We both turned around to see Kit Kat. His fur colour turned pink, his clothing changed to more girly type. Like a white tank top. We both started to laugh. I looked at the new Kit Kat. He looked exactly like Katie.

"Great...just great. Look what you did." he said, or should I say she said.

"BAH HA HA HA HA!" both of us started laughing.

"You even look and sound like Katie." I said through my laugh.

"You got that right. I wish Katie could see this." Julee agreed as we both fell to the ground laughing, holding our stomachs.

*mean while outside of the body*

"What the...JULEE SENA what did you two do to Kat!" Katie exclaimed as she watch Kit Kat transform into a female.

She watched in awe as the transformation looks exactly like herself.

"Grrr...when I get my paws on those two when they get out." she said clinching both her teeth and fist.

She looked at Kit Kat once more.

*back in the body*

"Okay girls that's enough." Kit Kat said pushing the two buttons.

He quickly returned back to normal. Back to red fur and no tank top. We both were still snickering away.

"This here is the main control room. As you already noticed it controls the outer features of myself and the body out there." he paused to let that part sink in. We both started to break out laughing. "Don't ever do it again."

"Alright, we won't. I guess Katie saw our work." I whispered to Julee.

"Yeah she must of. She's gonna kill us when we return to our bodies. It's only our minds that are in here." she whispered back.

Kit Kat continued with the tour.

"Here we can control the security system. If the virus gets inside we use these computers right here to try to stop him." he pointed to a room that's at the centre of the main room and is on top of a spiral staircase. "That's where we will be."

"Okay." I said.

It took us a moment to get up there. He explained how to work the computers as we walked up the stairs, by using a small hover holographic simulation. We were soon ready to protect the main building.

Walking into the room we saw a few more mice at some controls. They too were there to work the other systems. The quickly got up and saluted Kit Kat. I noticed that they were different. They look more like ninjas to me.

"At your stations mice."

"Um...Kat? Why mice if you don't mind me asking? Not that there's any problem with mice, it's just cats and mice don't usually go together." I asked.

"Well what do you expect? It's his humour. Besides who would he think up to guard this place. Ninja turtles? Ha ha that's a laugh. The day that there is a ninja turtle, is the same day I will cook something bad and eat it."

Maybe I should tell him that there is Ninja turtles. It would be funny to watch him eat the bad cooking. Nah.

*meanwhile with the others* (Flips POV)

"Finally whoa this place reeks." Flip said holding his beak.

"No kidding." Rahn agreed.

"Let's blow something up." C-4 said. Or at least I thought it was him.

"Not now MB." Rahn held him back.

"But why not?"

"MB?" I asked.

"Oh well I guess Kit Kat forgot to tell you about C-4's split personalities. C-4 as you met him back in HQ. This here right now is Mad Bomber or MB, he's the bomb crazy personality. And then there's the other one, HeavyArms, the gun crazy one. Finally there's Sparks, the neutral. These personalities don't really pop up much, so don't worry so much about it."

Things just get weirder and weirder.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Any sudden moves will be your death. Now turn around, SLOWLY, and hands up in the air where I can see them."

And also things get worse and worse.

*~*Cliff-hanger*~*


	6. Now Friends OR Foes?

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, Flip the Bird, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. 

Anything in _italics_ means thought. Just to tell you.

****

Now Friends OR Foes?

(C-4 POV)

We finally got to our destination. How unfortunate we haven't found a way to have softer landings quite yet. The surroundings are large metal buildings, with a whole lot of dirt, grim, and rust on all of them. I look ahead of me at what must be the main building. The reason being is because of how well kept it look and how there are guards flying around that area.

__

"Come on C-4 lets go blow them all up. Just the two of us." MB my explosive personality suggested. He began to sing that Will Smith song but I quickly put a stop to it. He was disappointed, but he quickly went back deep in to my mind.

Speaking of the mind, I sure am glad that Uncle Chuck didn't have to enter my mind. I'm sure that MB; the explosive side, and Heavy Arms; the gun crazy side, would overload the robot or worst destroy him. Oh yeah and there's Sparks, he no threat. He's more of my conscious of not only me, but also MB and Heavy Arms.

"_Simmer down now MB. Don't go running in there....yet."_ Sparks tried to calm MB down.

Okay so maybe I got the one conscious who is also crazy with the other three in some ways, but at least he keeps us in check. I said something out loud, or actually MD said something, but I didn't pay attention. When 

The others stood at my right side. Rahn took a look at his DIP2 analyzing where we are at.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Any sudden moves will be your death. Now turn around, SLOWLY, and hands up in the air where I can see them." a voice yelled at us from behind.

We turned around to see three figures there. All of them wearing odd suits armour. The whole thing covered them head to toe. In some ways the armour looks something similar to the ones Katie wears, yet these ones don't have weapons attach to them. I took a look at what was against us, one female the other males. The female, who look like a cat, had distinct colours to her armour. The colours are red and white. The one male, who looks like a hedgehog underneath, wore a blue and white armour. The final one, a kitsune I believe, wore a light orange and white body armour.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well the people Katie sent for the antidote are a bit jump eh Sonic?" the female laughed. The other ones chuckled. 

Sonic? No, not the Sonic I met on my first time being transported. 

*Omachao: See KawaiiKaren story A World Beyond Me to understand what he is talking about*

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails Prower I know, but who's the girl?" Rahn asked as he step forward giving a hand shake to Sonic.

"Well, the names Kate-Lyn. Kate-Lyn Kat at your service." she gave a bow.

Whoa. This is Kat's alternate self. We introduced ourselves.

"Thank you, but we need to get that antidote right away, so if you don't mind if you are here to help then lets go." Flip said quickly and began to walk towards the tower.

"I don't think so mate. If you think you can just walk up there and knock on the door and ask for the antidote, you'll be out of luck there. He'll blast you before you even get six blocks of that tower." Kate-Lyn stopped him.

"Why not, those Swatbots shouldn't be much of a problem for all of us. Especially with Sonic and Tails with us." Flip argued.

"You don't get it do you?" Sonic said.

"Get what?" I asked.

"There isn't anymore Swatbots. Those things have been outdated for over year now. We had to produce new weapons to fight these new robots called Egglite, his newly special elite army of robots. Unfortunately we hadn't been able to stop the newly grown army." Tails began to explain to us.

"So why don't you use your super forms?" Rahn asked. "You should have super forms don't yah?"

Sonic nodded his head in disagreement.

"Afraid not. There's a reason why Eggman produced these new robots. The virus, that your friend now has, had once infected us. We were able to get the some of the antidote, but it was only enough to heal the sick. We are all glad that we got the infection destroyed, but now there is a side affect. The antidote was actually a trap. He allowed us to take the medicine and use it. The side affect is the inability to use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, or anyone Super forms of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails gave us the history.

That was a let down. He showed us the weapons they used to disable the new terror. A small hand gun, and a few EMP grenades are the tools they had to take down the robots. These we the tools they always use. At times there are the heavy weapons, but there isn't enough to beat an army of them. So they only use them to defend Knothole with.

"But there is a way to get the antidote and destroy Eggman's reign of terror. You are in luck. We had a plan to get to that place and end this war once and for all."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Eggman never dismantled his outdated army of swatbots and other machines. Many of us have been trained to use these old equipment, but Eggman has made a grave error on leaving these abandoned. We have to get down there right now and get those robots. We had to wait your arrival to protect you from Eggman." Kate-Lyn said.

"Alright, then lets go! We got no time to waste." Flip said with impatience.

Man and I thought Sonic was the most impatient guy in the world. What's his problem anyways. If we don't get this right the first time, our Kat will be gone forever.

"Settle down already!" Kate-Lyn shouted. "We gotta move from here. It's rare now, but there are still patrols out here."

We all agreed and began to head down to the factory that they were talking about.

"We can't just barge in there guns pointed out and come out firing. We gotta have a plan." I said.

o_o Rahn just stared at me.

I just caught what I said.

"And don't you dare tell anyone that I said that, or ELSE." I growled at them. They agreed with a smirk. Flip was the only one who didn't know what was wrong with what I just said. Thank goodness for that.

"He is correct though, there is one weakness that all of these Egglite bots have. The are all controlled by one tower. It's both heavily guarded, armed and shielded. Take out that and we shut down the Egglite bots." Tails said.

Flip began to go to a deep thought. Sonic still had his speed though, so that's a good thing. He used that to run us to the factory. It look really broken down. The main door had a huge rusted hole big enough for all of us to fit through. We walked around inside the abandon building. What I saw are rows and rows of Swatbots standing there like statues. Dust had collected throughout the months of not being used. Climbing the stairs we could see at least over thousand. This factory was huge. At the other side is the machine that builds the robots. Again, these too had collected dust over the months. Above us look like the hanger, and the runway for the flyers. I look down below it to see a similar formation of jets and bots under the runway. At the end of the runway was an elevator, connecting the two together. That must bring the planes up and then launch them out. Taking a look to the other end I saw a doorway that leads to the outside sky. 

Tails brushed off the dust on a console. He turned it on. It still worked. He began to type on the console furiously. Just then we heard something. I looked at the hole we entered and saw five robots. Their shape was an egg on legs, but there are some small eggs hovering at their shoulders on each of the bots.

"Oh no. It's them. The Egglite." I heard Kate-Lyn say with fear. I could see her power up her gun.

"Keep going at it Tails. You guys better be careful. Just because there is only five of them doesn't mean it will be easy to destroy them." Sonic said.

He quickly charged at them with a Sonic tackle. A direct hit to the chest of the robot, but it merely just fell back. There was a small dent on the chest he hit. Kate-Lyn fired several shots at the robots. The small eggs that hovered above the shoulders of the robots began to function. It began to deflect the shots, but not all of the shots were deflected. A few hit the robots arm, leg and chest. But it continued to come forward to us. I pulled out my Berettas and started to fire condensational shoots at the one Egglite. It did some damage on it, but it still continued to move forward. Rahn jumped down and tried to slice one of the robots arms. He successfully did in one fluent swing. Just then again, the small egg hover things picked the arm up and placed back to its socket. It quickly repaired it and it was good as new.

"This is bad very bad." Flip cried out. 

He took out two mini machine guns I lent him and fired at will at, what look like unstoppable robots. Just then, one of the small eggs that hovered near it exploded.

"OH YEAH." he said with a smile.

"Keep firing. It takes a lot of hits to destroy them." Sonic yelled. He did another tackle and then bounced off the robot he was attacking. Pulling out his hand gun he fired several shots at the bot. It slowed down and began to spark. An explosion took place of the bot Sonic was attacking. Alright one down four more to go. This victory was short lived as three more bots surrounded Flip, Tails and myself. Kate-Lyn was already downstairs helping Sonic and Rahn with the bots downstairs.

[Robot] Surrender in the name of Eggman.

Tails quickly put his arms up to surrender. Sonic and Kate-Lyn saw what was happening and they too were surrounded by the remaining Egglites. What are we to do now?

*Cliff-hanger*


	7. A New Group Arrives

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, Flip the Bird, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. But that doesn't mean that they'll all be in it.

Anything in _italics_ means thought. Just to tell you.

****

A New Group Arrives

(Flip POV)

[Doctor Eggman, we have captured a group of Freedom Fighters. What is your orders?] the robot nearest to me seemed to be talking to itself, but I knew it must have a com line to Eggman's base.

[Identify captured rodents bot number 1082] could be heard from the Egglite. It was Eggman's voice. Something I wanted to mute.

[Subjects are following sir, Kate-Lyn the Cat, Miles Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog and the others are unknown sir.]

[SONIC!? HA, HA, HA, HA, the so called great Sonic. Well this time you won't escape hedgehog. You may of escaped my virus and given the others the antidote, but you can't stop the robotization. Oh, well I guess you can save yourself, but what about your friends?]

I looked down from where we are. I saw his eyes burning with fire through the visor. Eggman continued to gloat through the Egglite.

[Egglite, start the robotization process immediately. Starting with... wha?! Robot number 9203 face your visioin on the unknown subjects so I may see. Ah, so it's you again, and you have new recruit to your team. I don't know your names, but I do remember the last time we met. Well not quite met, but you met Verti-Cal and Horziont-Al. Then you defeated them, with that other red cat. The purple hedgehog and the echidna will be the first, along with Sonic, to be robotized. That bird will witness my reign of power. Soon I'll not only control this world but all the other realms. HA, HA, HA, HA! I would watch Sonic but unfortunately I have other important things to attend to. Enjoy your last moments of being yourself.]

The Egglites that surround us took Rahn, C-4 and Sonic, and placed them in one group. The robots, that surround those three, held their guns at them. Then I saw another robot, only it hovers, by the looks of it, it looks like piece of......cheese? It's just floating there. In the air twirling and whirling.........NO I have not been drinking. NO I did not hit my head. I can see it with my own two eyes here.

"That's Eggman's newest weapon. Now Eggman can robotize Mobians without bring them to his robotizier *don't know if I spelled that right*. He now brings his terror to them." Tails explained to me. 

Kate-Lyn was soon pushed with us to be forced to watch the process be done. We were also surrounded by the rest of the Egglite, so we don't try to interfere with the robotization. The floating cheese robot began to power up.

[Robotization will commence in 5...4....3....2....]

*CRASH*

*EXPLOSION*

A bright light erupted from the cheese bot as it exploded. It took out two robots near by it that was guarding Sonic and the others. Glass crashed from the side window. I looked at the ground where the glass was and saw a broken arrow.

"Who shot that?" Kate-Lyn asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Just then, arrows began to be shot through the windows. Each arrow hit the Egglite's mini-eggs that hovered above them. Small explosions erupted from each of them. The Egglite are in total confusion by the attack, trying to find their attacker. Just then someone crashed through the sky light above us.

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

Shots were fired upon us. A robot near me, fell to the ground. It's glowing eyes then slowly faded, showing that this robot was gone. Four shots are found on the chest of the robot. I looked up to see a light blue hedgehog wearing a cowboy outfit consisting of leather boots and vest, cowboy hat, and a pair of black jeans. He held onto a revolver that was still smoking from recent shots. On his open vest I could see a bronze star on his chest. He gave me a smile and quickly took out what look like a knife, but turned out to be a bayonet. He stab another robot near Tails. I returned a smile and took out a pair of hand guns from in my trench coat. I fired at the Egglite he just stabbed. The robot then surged with energy and fell back. It fell over the railings and hit the ground with another small explosion.

Another glass breaking could be heard. A two tail fox crashed through and rolled on the floor. This one is female. She held with her a bow. She must be the one who shot all those arrows. Her fur colour is like the colours of fire, with black on her muzzle and at the ends of her tails. At the tips her ears her fur colour is a light blue to white. She wore a black tank top, khaki pants, a baseball cap and blue sneakers with a white star on each shoe.

The blue hedgehog took out a rope and lassoed the last robot near us. He tugged at the rope and the female fox swiped her bow at the legs of the Egglite. The robot came to a crash. The final robot that was still function was trying to fire at the others. Rahn and C-4 dodged the opposite way of Sonic, and Sonic taunted the last Egglite.

"Hey you walking omelette, can't you hit us or do you want us to go slower for yah." he said at a running pace that any normal, well person could do. He quickly dodges the shot and every time he makes a face at the Egglite.

He then tackled the robot with Rahn. The robot stumbled backwards. Then C-4 shot it's gun several times till it was destroyed. I ran up to it and did a spinning kick, causing the robot to turn around. Tails stopped it's spinning by buzz sawing it with his tails spinning the opposite direction. For the finale, Kate-Lyn ran up to the last Egglite, taking her frying pan she had kept hidden and....

***SMACK***

O_O 

****

OH. 

****

MY. 

****

GAWD.

She just smacked him in the crown jewels!!! Now I know robots don't have, you know, but all the males in the room could hear that, see that, and almost feel the hit to that bot. The robot was flying through the air before it exploded. Daaaannnnggg. Now, no offense, but robot or no robot, you never hit them right there. That's just wrong.

Kate-Lyn and the other female just smiled. That's sick. I still felt like I got hit there. How does Kit Kat survive with them is beyond my grasp, but he's one brave soul.

"Thanks you two. You saved our tails back there, and I'm not meaning my name." Tails said giving his hand to the light blue hedgehog.

The hedgehog just gave a nod to Tails and briefly shook his hand. Tails looked at us wondering if he offended him or something.

"Oh don't mind him. He doesn't talk much, but he does say a few things. My name is Yolanda Riona, but just call me Yoli. This guy right here is Drifter, but Kit Kat calls him Drift for short." The female vixen explained.

"Oh you know Kit Kat? How though?" Rahn asked.

"It's a long story. Drifter and I are suppose to be, you might say drafted to the group. We received the DIP 2.5's just last month." Yoli continued to explain. "Then just today we both got a message from Kit Kat that there's trouble and he gave us the co-ordinates. You might say we're the backup team if anything goes wrong."

"Wait. DIP2.5? I thought DIP 2 was the latest one." C-4 said.

"Yes, it is, but we are testing out DIP 2.5 before any new upgrades occur." Drifter said to them all. Everyone was real quiet when he spoke.

"Well what has happened to Kat anyways that got us called in?" Yoli broke the silence.

We gave them the low down on the situation of the matter, while Tails finished up with the reprogramming of the Swatbots.

"Oh my. I can't believe this is happening to him. Poor Kat." Yoli said with a slight worry tone.

"Yes, it's unfortunate for him that has occurred, but with all of us on this case we will succeed." Drifter said, pulling everyone's hopes back together again.

"Alright everyone, we're all set." Tails yelled out.

Slowly the robots eye's glowed a deep red and slowly began to move out. Kate-Lyn opened both doors for flyers and ground troops.

"Okay Sal, everything's ready. Is everyone set of the final attack?" I heard Sonic said to a comp system that must be set-up on his wristband.

[Everything is ready Sonic. We'll start attacking once we see an opening.]

So this is it then. The time we've been waiting for. I watched from the runway as the troops marched forward to the fortress. Jets begin flying out. One by one, they fly by me creating large noises and force from the take off.

"FLIP COME ON! TIME TO GO GET THAT ANTIDOTE!" C-4 yelled out at me. A large aircraft held Tails; at the controls, Rahn and C-4 in the back. C-4 was holding the door for me as I jumped in.

"Lets get that medicine." I said, reloading my gun.

C-4 shut the door behind me. I looked out and saw Sonic and Kate-Lyn jumping in their own jets. Then quickly I saw Knuckles, Rogue, Shadow, even Amy running in the building and jumping into jets. I saw beavers wearing military clothing joining them also. Sonic must of called in reinforcements. I sat down on the chairs provided. I could feel the pressure build up, as we accelerated along the runway. Moments later we were up in the air heading towards the fortress with a robotic army at our hands.

"This is the 'Beyond Heights' calling to all jets. We'll be intercepting our target in five minutes. Do one more system check before the fight."

I heard many voices, both robotic and non-robotic calling out. Okays, echoed the airspace. Ground troops from the freedom fighter's side and our robotic army side are ready for attack.

[OKAY LET'S DO IT!] I heard Sonic yell through his microphone.

I looked out and saw the non-robotic controlled jets are flying by us. I saw Sonic and Kate-Lyn give us the thumbs up and began to pick up more speed.

"Okay you three. You better grab those parachutes back there. I'll be dropping you over the building once we get there. You'll be jumping from there. Don't worry the others and I will be covering you on the way down, but once in there's nothing we can do if there's trouble inside."

*~* Cliff-hanger *~*


	8. Operation Katnip

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, Flip the Bird, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. But that doesn't mean that they'll all be in it.

****

Operation Katnip

(Flip POV)

"Hey where did Drifter and Yoli go to?" I asked the others.

"They'll be with us soon. They'll be in the next jump and will be right behind you. Those two are making sure all Swatbot's are up and running at the other factories from what I was told Flip." Tails explained. "Hey, maybe they're right behind us now. Sonic is bring them in."

I took a look out from the window, and sure enough I saw them hanging on to the wings of the jet. Yoli gave me a wave, and Drifter just gave me a nod to show everything alright. Taking a look at the fortress again I look around the area. A wall surrounded the building with, what looks like turrets guarding the walls. Behind those walls I could see three large monuments of Eggman himself surrounding the fortress. Each one looking directly at the building. It made me sick looking at those things.

"You all set Flip?" C-4 asked me.

"I'll be all set as I'll ever be." I replied.

I took a look at Rahn. He just finished placing the last strap on the parachute.

"Okay you guys, two minutes till target point." Tails yelled out from the cockpit.

Things were silent then. All that could be heard is the engine of the jet and the voices of people on the radio communicating with each other.

[_This is Nightshift 1114, we see the enemy and preparing for battle]_

[I see him 1114, watch your tail Shadow those robots are right there]

[I know that already.]

[Oh man. Here they come. AHH!!! I'm hit!]

[Move, move, move!!!]

The dogfights have began in the air. I watch in awe as jets manoeuvre through other jets. The enemy's colours are clearly visible to anyone. Red, black and yellow is the painted colours on the enemy jets. At least that's what I think they are anyways. Their movement is all a blur to me as one of them roared past our plane.

*BOOM*

I saw an explosion in front of us. Tails just took out one of the flying Egglites. Shots rained the area and soon smoke began to over come the place. Explosions everywhere could be seen in the air. The night sky that looms around us has been brighten up from the explosions.

__

[Echo 14 here were clearing the path for yah]

[We still need to get rid of that shield]

[This is Swatbot 45626-23, we will take care of that sir]

[Alright then, TAILS WATCH YOURSELF! YOU GOT A BOGEY ON YOUR TAIL.]

Shots were fired upon us. Bullet holes burned through the walls of our plane. We quickly jumped, or rolled out of the way.

"I can't shake him off. Somebody get to one of the guns and shoot that guy down!" Tails cried out trying to lose the enemy that was pursing us.

"I got it." C-4 yelled out.

He man one of the plane's turret and started fire crazily at the enemy that was attacking us.

*BOOM*

"HA HA HA! Take that yah tin head." he laughed as he took down two more planes.

"C-4 you stay here with Tails and cover him. We'll go on without yah okay?" Rahn told him.

"Right! Good luck you two."

Rahn quickly moved to the door and look up at the light. That light is our signal to jump.

"Fifteen seconds." Tails yelled out. "Open the door."

I secured myself, as did Rahn, as I opened the door to open air. The wind was powerful and loud. I then saw the light come on, but it was red. Green is when we are to jump. I was given a headset to wear as did the others.

[_Alright. The shield isn't quite dow.....]_

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

A series of explosions occurred, and I looked down to the ground to see the building that was once the shield generator go down in a fiery explosion. Night was soon becoming day as the sun began to rise from the horizon. That gave me hope.

The light turned green and I jumped. I looked around me as I saw fighters both good and bad explode. Other parachutes could be seen as fighters are blown up. Survivors I hope. I look down to see the fight down on the ground is intense. All I could see is small explosions and tons of shots being fired at each other. This was almost as close to that movie, Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones. I pulled on my rip cord and my falling speed soon came to a jerking float. I quickly landed. I ripped off the back pack and loaded my gun. Rahn soon followed and right after Yoli and Drifter will be with us shortly. Egglites burst through the rooftop door way. I fired a few shots and the front Egglite fell quickly. That shield generator must of powered these robots. They're way too easy now than before. Drifter and Yoli were still floating down. They're endanger. One of the Egglites looked up and saw them. It raised his gun up and prepared to fire.

Shoots are fired. It hit it's targets. Now, you probably thought it was the Egglite that fired, right? Wrong, and I am so glad I am. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came barrelling in with their planes and took them out. It was a safe entrance now to the building for now.

"Tails, do you have a map to this building?" Rahn asked talking through the microphone.

[No Rahn can't say we do. None of us ever got this far. It's a complete mystery.] Tails said through the radio. All of us could hear through our own microphones.

I then got an idea. Taking out my DIP2 I quickly called up Katie back at HQ.

*Back at HQ*

Katie was just getting over the after shock of Kit Kat's transformation from male to female to male scenario. Just then the main computer started to beep, showing that there's an incoming call. She quickly headed down to the main control room to answer it. Pressing a button on one of the consoles and main screen popped up. Flip is the image it projected.

"Flip! How is it going with that antidote?" Katie asked.

"Well so far so good Katie, but we ran into a little problem. Do you have anything on this building? I know it's a long shot but do yah?" I asked.

"Well not really, the only best thing I can do for yah is do a scan for yah, but you think you can get to a computer in there? You might find your answers in there." is all she could tell me. "Look I got to look after Kit Kat. So get that antidote alright, but be careful too. Oh I'm getting a message from my chief, I must answer this. See yah and good luck."

*Back to the fight*

"Okay, we gotta find a computer. Anyone know how to hack into a computer?" I said in a pleading tone.

There was silence among us. Then slowly Drifter raised his hand.

"Okay, we need to find one and try to find a map of this place. This is gonna take us forever if we don't."

It was agreed, first the computer, and then we get that antidote and finally for us to get out of here. We ran down the stairs, but not letting down our guard. The echo of foot steps could be heard in the stairwell. The group came to a stop at the first door. Rahn gave me a nod and I brought out my pistols and got ready. Yoli got her bow and arrow set and Drifter held his revolvers out. Rahn gave a kick to the door and I ran in first to clear the way with Drifter behind me, then Yoli, and finally Rahn holding his sword. Everything was clear so far.

"Wait." Drifter said.

I froze in my spot as did everyone else.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Flip look ahead of you." Yoli spoke so quietly I barely heard her.

Looking ahead I didn't see anything. Then taking a second glance I saw a camera. Oh crap, I didn't even see that. Taking aim I fired a single shot taking it down quickly. We can't have any alarms going off. Eggman may already know we are here, but that doesn't mean he knows where exactly we are now.

The sirens started to go off. So much for not knowing where we are at now. We dashed off hid in one of the rooms. It turns out to be the storage room. Outside of this room we could hear Egglites running around in the hallway trying to find us. Just then I heard a small bang. Turning around quickly I saw Rahn smashed through a ventilating system with his sword and quickly jumped up to get in. The others followed quickly. I soon joined with them making sure everyone was safe.

The vents were dusty. These weren't cleaned very often I guessed, but with us in it we're just doing a little cleaning with our bodies as the dusters. We crept slowly through, trying to find the next step forward. It was dark in here, so it's nearly impossible to see where we are going. Just then I heard Rahn scream, and then Yoli started to scream. Their voices slowly trailed away from Drifter and I. Soon Drifter started to scream and his voice slowly faded away.

"Guys?" I said trying to find out what happen to them. I waved my wings forward trying to see if I can feel one of them in front of me. I heard a series of thuds that echoed through the vents. I wonder what was that and where did the others go to?

*Whoosh*

I started to drop down. This part of the vent went down, and when I mean down, I mean DOWN.

*Crash*

"Owie." I whimpered.

"Can you get off me Flip." I heard Drifter mumbled.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Yoli get your stick out of my nose please, it's really uncomfortable right now." Rahn whined.

"Sorry Rahn."

"Ow that's my wing you stepped on."

"Who's ever feet on my face get it off NOW."

"Hush now. Don't want them to find us do yah?"

"Mhpmth matphs."

"What?"

"*gasp* I said get off my face who ever that is sitting on me."

"Okay I'm off."

"Yeah now you're on me Yoli."

"Sorry Drifter."

*creak*

*snap*

"Uh-oh." we all said in unison. "WHOA!"

*Crash*

The vent collapse from all of our weight and we hit the floor pretty hard.

_ 

"Ugh.." everyone said.

"Where are we?" Yoli asked.

"How should I know. I'm always on the bottom of the pile and I can't see." Rahn complained some more.

"Well get to the bottom of things would yah Rahn." I said.

"FLIP!" everyone else said.

"Sorry it couldn't be helped. Hey there's a computer." I said as I was getting off the others.

I quickly took out my DIP2 and tried to hook it up. Although I couldn't figure out where to put what to somewhere. Drifter finally got up from the twisted pile of the group and took my DIP2 from me. He quickly began to attach wires to it. In a few minutes later, he was scanning for the map of the building.

"He got it." I said as a map appeared on the DIP2. "Okay it says here that the antidote we are looking for is.....no way."

"What?" Rahn asked as he was rubbing his head from the hits he took.

"It's right here."

Looking around I saw a glass tube over some small test tubes. Inside it was a light blue fluid in it that has a light glow to it. I quickly contacted Tails.

"Tails we think we found it, but we're not sure if this is the right stuff. What does it look like."

[_It's a light blue liquid._] Tails said through the microphone.

"Is the glowing a normal thing or is it the right one?"

[_Yeah that's the one alrig...._]

The transmission was cut off.

"Well, it's the right one. Let's grab it and get out of here." I said. "I wonder why the Tails was cut off though."

The others shrugged. Maybe he was....No I can't think that. We have to focus on what is at hand here. I found a button near by, I hesitated but I pushed it. I winced right away thinking there would be an alarm going off, but nothing had happen. So far so good I guess. This is too easy though, why is it? I quickly picked up the vials. As soon as I did a voice could be heard.

**__**

"Warning self-destruction will commence in 3 minutes. Warning self-destruction will in commence in 3 minutes. Have a wonderful day."

"Oh crap."

"Heh, heh, heh. Do you really think I leave that wide open for you?" a voice was heard behind us.

It was Eggman.

"Outside right now you probably saw three statues of myself. Well just one of those can destroy this entire building. I had a feeling one of these days they would be coming after that vial, so I prepared a special treat for them. How unfortunate only a small portion of your pathetic resistance will be destroyed, but nevertheless it is pleasing to see someone destroyed." Eggman gloated.

"Why you." Rahn charged and sliced off Eggman's arm.

The arm dropped down to the ground. Wires hang from the limb as does the socket it use to be upon.

"What the..." Rahn said with amazement.

"HA HA HA! You really think I'd be here right now during a self-destruction sequence? How pathetic can you get? If only Katie can see this now. Those annoying zone cops stop me every time I try to take over a new dimension. It was I that sent those beautiful robots that destroyed their headquarters. Although they failed in destroying all of the zone cops, it was enough to start my reign of terror. Then that red cat of yours stumbled across my minions zone and freed the people I captured there. Now I'll have my revenge by taking not only Kit Kat, but his friends as well. This will be a crushing blow to Katie now won't it."

I couldn't believe it. What was this guy talking about? Oh wait, Kit Kat told me about this. Only now we know Verti-Cal and Horizont-Al are minions of Eggman. The question is, will we live to tell about it?

*~* Cliff-hanger *~*


	9. Flip Identity Identified

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, Flip the Bird, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. But that doesn't mean that they'll all be in it.

****

Flip's Identity Identified

(Flip POV)

Alarms blared around us. I look out of the huge pane of glass. I saw one of the monuments in front of us glowing at the point of the finger pointing towards us. I held onto the vials of Kat's only hope. It then something just occurred to me. I turned to the robot representative of Eggman.

"Eggman, I know you are controlling him from where ever you are. I got one question. Why do you Katie hurt? What is it that our Kit Kat is the key in hurting her?" I asked.

"Heh, heh, heh. She doesn't know does she? Nor does your Kit Kat? Well, I think you should ask Katie now. I recently sent her file that was hidden from her, this information will prove to be shocking. I only wish I could see her pitiful face when she finds out about Kit Kat." the robot Eggman said with a disgusting smile. Even if it is a robot it had realistic emotions.

"That's ENOUGH." Rahn yelled out he charged at the Eggman with his sword.

He swung at him and a bright green light electrify the room. The robot had a shield! But why?! Rahn's sword held there against the shield. He was quickly pushed back.

"HA! I want to see your destruction and record it a replay it for Katie and your other crew members. After that, I'll rid the resistance here and then after your people."

Rahn charged again, hoping he will break through the shield.

"AHHHH!" he screamed his battle cry and jumped up with the sword over his head.

*CRASH*

Electricity lit up the room again. The shield suddenly burst forward and threw Rahn towards the window. He's gonna fly though there and fall to his death!!! I ran and jumped in front of him and the window. We crashed and continued to head towards the window. I crashed first through the window with Rahn right behind me.

"WHOA!!" Rahn and I screamed as we fell.

Just then Drifter grabbed Rahn and Rahn grabbed my wing. We began to swing towards to the lower windows. Looking up Drifter was losing balance and was about to fall. Just then, I saw a pair of hands grab onto Drifters waist and pulled him back. It was Yoli! Thank goodness. Just then I began to slip away from Rahn.

"Oh jeez." I said.

"HANG ON!" Rahn yelled.

"Good advice." I replied

Yoli and Drifter began to pull us back up. I looked around and saw the air fight was still fierce, but we were winning. I looked at the window in front of me. Egglite's were right there. The aimed at us. Rahn was too busy to notice them, he was looking at the others. We're gonna be killed right here if we don't do something soon. I tried to kick the window open so we could jump in, but my foot just bounced off the window. I suddenly thought that there was too much weight for the two to lift. One of us has to make for Kit Kat's sake.

"RAHN!! LET ME GO!!" I yelled.

He looked down at me at a puzzled and shocked look. He then quickly glance at the window.

"OH MAN! GET US UP YOU TWO!!" he yelled out as he took his second glance.

There was no time, we're gonna be both be shot if we don't do something. I then had a brainstorm.

"Yoli CATCH!" I yelled and threw the vials up to her she grabbed all of them with her one hand and was still holding onto Drifter with the other. "Sorry Rahn." was my final say to him before I bit his hand.

He quickly let go of and he was flung back into the room with the others. I saw all three of them poke their heads out as I fell.

"FLIP!" I could hear them yelling.

It was for the best to save Kit Kat. I saw shots fly through the window I was looking through as the Egglite's fired the glass sprayed outward. Just then I heard a voice. My entire surroundings began to slow down as I closed my eyes to listened.

"_Fly Flip fly. You have the ability to fly. You are in your super form already_." the voice said.

Super form?

I then opened my eyes quickly breaking the trance.

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed some more. Oh yeah try to fly. Why didn't I think of that in the first place, I am a bird.

I spread my wings and held it there. The wind blew me upward and I was gliding. BOO YAH!! I flew back to the others. They were amazed at my flight. I did a pretty good landing and gave the others a smile and a thumbs up. They were all glad I was okay, but then Yoli came up to me and smacked me.

"Don't you ever do that again." she said with fire in her eyes, but that quickly changed to tears of happiness as she was glad that I was safe.

**__**

[Warning 5 minutes till self-destruction]

"What?!" we all said in unison. Just then our DIP2's and DIP2.5's rang. A message was left for me.

__

"I'm given you more time. Move now." The message said. It was the same voice that told me to fly. "_Flip you have just enough energy left to destroy the monuments. Just concentrate and your special attack will destroy it. For some reason you are already in your Super mode. My research hasn't provided any results for the reason being, but just go already."_

After all was said. The message ended. The others looked at me. The voice was definitely female, but who is she?

"You better get going." Rahn said. "We'll head up to the roof and try to catch a ride from Tails or somebody."

I nodded. I then jumped out and began to fly again. I would of enjoyed my new found abilities, but I had to finish this first. I came up to the first monument. I started to concentrate everything I had, just as the message had said. Just then I felt a surge of energy flow through me. This felt familiar. As I thought back in the past to remember where I felt this, I released a fire bird. It look to me like a phoenix. It screamed as it raised it's wings and jetted across the sky ahead of to it's target. Crashing into the Eggman monument with a deafening explosion. I laughter and cheers could be heard on my headset.

[Alright Flip! We're almost out just a few more flight of stairs to go and we'll be on the rooftop.] Rahn panted.

"Alright."

[Don't worry I'll pick up the package.] I heard Tails say through the ear piece.

[Roger that Tails. We'll provide the backup.] I heard someone else say.

[You can do it Flip!] I heard Yoli cheer.

[Show 'em what you are made of.] Drifter said.

Just after the last comment something began to happen. I got shot by one of the Egglites. I felt weaker. That shot I used, must of used up most of my energy. Just then my body began to transform. I began to shrink a few inches and then my feathers changed to a pure green colour. I began to fall. I...was unconscious.

(Narrator)

Flips body fell to the ground. Rahn and the others were already at the rooftop.

"FLIP!" They yelled as they see their comrade fall to the ground.

Just then a plane rushes by and catches Flip.

[I got him] a familiar voice yelled out.

[Hang on tight, we're not out of the woods yet.] another voice answered.

"Tails?!" Rahn exclaimed.

[That's right. C-4 jumped out with a rope attached to himself and caught Flip in mid-air. I'll have to bring this plane to a lower altitude and so they can drop down to the ground. I just hope they'll be okay. It's gonna be a rough drop, even at a slow speed. Be right back. Don't go anywhere.] Tails informed us.

"Alright. But hurry back." Rahn replied.

[HEY! STOP TALKING AND START RAISING ME UP! FLIP HERE IS TOO HEAVY. Hey!! What happened to him?!]

"We don't know. What happen to him C-4?" Rahn replied through his mic.

[He's green now. Kinda looks sick. HEY DON'T YOU DARE PUKE ON ME! Tails just bring us to the top of the building and land us there. You can pickup all of us at the same time then.] Rahn heard C-4 yelled through the mic.

[Alright. Hang on tight.] Tails cried out.

The plane quickly changed directions and started to fly up to the others on the roof-top. 

Shots rained the sky still as fighters from both sides attacked each other. Back on the ground Mobians and SWATBOTS fight side by side attacking the weakened Egglites. Fallen robots are scattered through out the battle field, as well as fallen Mobians too. The cries of pain could be heard almost to the top of the roof. The sound was sickening to the others. Drifter was watching from the ledge, he could see that thousands of SWATBOTs are surrounding the other monuments. Just then both monuments fired their deadly shots.

"NO!!" the group all cried out.

What had happen to their five minutes? There was still two minutes left.

*~* Cliff-hanger *~* 

****

A NON-POINTLESS PART OF THE FIC!!! *NON-POINTLESS*

Yes this is the very first time that the Pointless part of the fic has become a non-pointless part. This is for present and future people that want to save some money. THIS ONE DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS. oh you may want to keep some note Rahn.

****

Cheap eats

You probably already know that a $3-a-day latte habit will cost you more than $750 in a work year, and bringing lunches from home a couple times a week can save you more than $500.

You'll need to find other ways to cut costs, however, or you can easily spend as much on food as you do on rent. Some ideas:

  
Co-op your dinners. Alisha Dixon gets together with friends who take turns cooking for the gang once a week. "It is almost as cheap to cook for four as it is for one," Dixon said, "and you get a free meal all the other times."

Watch the grocery ads. You don't have to clip coupons to save money on food, as long as you notice what grocery stores are touting on the front page of their sale flyers each week.

Freeze some assets. Any time you cook, make twice as much as you'll eat and store the leftovers in your freezer. Label the goodies and include the date, so you won't have to deal with ice-covered mysteries later.

Have an emergency stash. When I worked as a daily news reporter, I stowed instant soup, noodles-in-a-cup, peanuts and cocoa mix under my desk for the many days I forgot to pack a lunch (or was too busy with deadlines to even run to the cafeteria).

Sponge off your parents. Credit-card expert Robert McKinley remembers that in the early years of his marriage, he and his wife never ate out "except when our parents were paying." While your financial dependency on your parents should be pretty much over by this point, it makes sense to limit fancy restaurant meals to special occasions -- and to let your folks pay if they insist.

****

Cheap dates

Dinner and a movie may be all right for a first date, but the routine gets old -- and expensive -- fairly quickly. Some alternatives:

  
Stay on campus. Universities have everything from movie revivals to music recitals, and most are cheap, if not free. The campus Web site has listings.

Become a bibliophile. Bookstores usually have plenty of free events such as author signings, poetry readings and lectures. And don't forget the library.

Cruise local museums. Most have free or reduced-price days, and some have film series or live entertainment at night.

Attend art gallery openings. Get on their mailing lists and you'll be invited to openings, which usually feature interesting art as well as free wine and cheese. In most cities, galleries will stay open one night a month.

Host movie nights. Save the $30 or so you'd spend on two movie tickets, soda and popcorn by renting some videos or DVDs and making your own snacks. You can have a theme, like film noir, or something from the Molly Ringwald oeuvre.

Picnic in the park. What could be more romantic than a jug of lemonade, a loaf of bread and thou?

Get physical. Hiking and camping are great ways to get to know someone. Other ideas: roller skating, Rollerblading, a trip to the beach or renting a rowboat, kayak or canoe for a couple of hours' float at a nearby lake.

****

Cheap style

Entertaining your friends, furnishing your apartment and updating your wardrobe for adult life can cost a mint -- unless you're smart. Here are some ideas for living cheap with style:

  
Fill the party jar. Banker Stacey Sechrest and her roommate helped pay for parties by regularly carting their empties to a recycling center and stashing the proceeds in a "party jar." The next time the urge to socialize struck, the money helped pay for supplies, said Sechrest.

Haunt yard sales. You don't need to go into debt to furnish your apartment when your neighbors are practically giving away their barely-used furniture. McKinley, now president of CardWeb.com, furnished his first home with yard sale and auction finds. Another tip: cruise by college campuses just after finals. You'll be amazed what departing students will toss out, rather than cart home: sofas, refrigerators, you name it. (Kids these days!)

Seek out consignment shops. If thrift-store chic doesn't do it for you anymore, check out the higher-end version: consignment shops in nicer neighborhoods. Chances are you'll find gently used clothing that's perfect for an office environment, and you'll probably see some designer labels as well.

The key to getting through lean times, my consultants said, was to focus on what you have: friends, good times and a bright future. Not having lots of money can seem like a pain now, but you wouldn't be the first to find yourself growing nostalgic about these days when your fortunes improve.

McKinley, for example, notes that his family now eats out often, wears designer clothes and vacations internationally, but looks back fondly on the days of coupons, homemade meals and yard sales. "My wife and I still remember the old 'tight' days without regrets," McKinley said. "Our life was simple and our family was close...Happiness is so relative!"


	10. Safe

Something new I thought I might add to my characters creation. I hope you like him. I don't own any part of Sonic or anything related to them. I do own Kit Kat the Cat, Katie Kat, Chaos Kat, Flip the Bird, Kate-Lyn, Reverto, parts of Mettaiah the Cat & Foo Manchu the Cat. But that doesn't mean that they'll all be in it.

****

Safe

(Flip POV)

I slowly regained conscious, I heard everyone scream. I slowly opened my eyes and saw what was coming for us. A bright light erupted from the tips of the fingers of the statues. I closed my eyes awaiting to be hit. I heard explosions, but yet they were not near us. I reopened my eyes to see the shots being fired down at the ground. I went a looked over the edge of the building from the sky. Robots are being destroyed around the monuments, both SWATBOTS and Egglites. Looks like they were just buying more time for themselves to charge up fully. Just then a barrage of missles came erupting from the sky and are aimed at one of the statues. All shots were on one area. At the base of the statue's left leg. It slowly began to fall over towards the last statue. C-4 was holding on to me barely. We were slowly descending to the roof top to where the others are at. The group was watching the powerful weapon fall.

"It's gonna hit the last one!" I cried out.

The others were startled by me but then they quickly returned their sights to the falling statue. Everything seemed to go to slow motion. Watching it fall.

*crash*

It missed it by what looked like only a few yards away. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

[Hey you guys you climbing aboard or what?] Tails called out to us.

"Yeah we're coming." Yoli replied. 

Tails lowered to the edge of the building and C-4 opened the door. We all climbed in with C-4 being the last one to enter.

"Tails we got a problem." Rahn was talking to Tails in the cockpit.

If we don't stop that last statue, everyone in this area will be killed. I don't think that was the plan. Tails gave us a nod and returned his eyes to the open sky. Well not quite open. We still have a few dozen air ships flying about.

[This is aerial Swatbot number 2572. We have just eliminated the last of the enemy bogies out of air space. Awaiting further orders.] The open intercom system projected out.

"This is Tails here. I want all fighters to regroup. We are gonna hit that last statue with everything we got you hear?" Tails commanded.

[Alright Tails you take to the sky. I'm gonna help out the rest of our people on ground level.] I heard Sonic spoke on the radio waves.

"Okay Sonic. I'll take care of things from up..." Tails was interrupted by Knuckles and Rouge.

[We're sorry to say, but we've been knocked out of the sky and crash landed in the middle of the Egglite army. We're under heavy fire. Sonic if you're coming down here we need some help unfortunately.] Knuckles said with annoyance. He didn't want Sonic's help, but it looks like he'll need it.

I smiled a bit. If what I was told about Sonic and what I know about him so far, I could almost see him smiling through the air waves of the radio signals.

[Alright Knux, but you owe me a few dozen chilli dogs to get me warmed up when this is over.] I heard Sonic replied.

[WHAT!!! WHY I OUGHT A...] Knuckles screamed into his intercom.

[SONIC!! WAIT FOR ME!! I WANT TO HELP TOO!!] a high pitch voice echoed and even rumbled our plane.

[AHHH!!! AMY!!! NO!!!] Sonic screamed in fright.

I looked out the window and saw a pink jet chasing after a blue jet. I knew the blue one is Sonic, while the pink has to be Amy's.

[SONIC!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!]

[LEAVE ME ALONE!!]

Tails quickly shut the signal to them off.

"I don't even want to hear this." I heard him say with a smirk, but it quickly turned serious when he spoke out again. "Calling all pilots. This is Tails commence attack run at the final target. Fire all missiles and wipe out final target. I repeat fire all missiles at final target, before it fires upon the building."

[Mission confirmed: Firing all available missiles at final target.] the voices of confirmation of orders rang through the intercom.

The group was still tense. We aren't quite out of the woods yet. Everyone took to their seats. Rahn, Yoli, and I took seated in turrets on the plane. C-4 and Drifter strapped themselves tightly to some hooks inside the aircraft and then opened the side doors. C-4 took out his weapons, as did Drifter. We didn't know if Eggman had more fighters out there, but we made precautions in doing so.

I could hear missiles being fired, and even see the missiles fly through the air to their targets. I watch their trail of smoke they left behind, leaving a mark of their path that they took. Every missile hit their targets right on. We did it!!! Everyone cheered on our plane even the radio waves cheered on from fellow fighters that weren't robots.

"Hang on something is not right. I'm still reading that the target is still charging up." Tails cried out.

"What!!" I heard C-4 and Drifter exclaimed.

"What's going on there?" I yelled to them.

"That thing is still charging up!!" C-4 informed us.

I couldn't believe it!! There had to be a hundreds of missiles that hit that thing. There's no way it could be still functioning. I quickly came down to the cockpit and sat next to Tails.

"Okay people, this is a whole new ball game. Prepare to fire another set of missiles at the target." ordered Tails.

[Sir, all missiles have been fired.] a robot informed us.

"What!?" Tails was surprised, though he shouldn't be. He did order everyone to fire everything they had at the target. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. 

I looked at him. His head in his helmet remained still. The gleam of his visor seem to take a life of it's own as I watched. I knew he was in deep thought on what to do.

"Tails, what are we going to do?" I asked him.

The whole plane was quiet again, except for the sound of the radio waves and the wind blowing through the open door. I could see the others watching us from their spots. Drifter and C-4 holding on the side of plane door and their guns at their sides waiting for a reply. Rahn's and Yoli's head peeking out from their entrance of the turrets also awaiting for the plan.

"This is Tails to all air strike Swatbots. I want all of you to crash into the statue. That should stop it." Tails said with a worry tone.

[Affirmative sir.] a Swatbot replied.

Tails wasn't sure if this would work out. There is a lot of them it should finish the job.

[Tails sir, we have incoming bogies intercepting the others. We need to stop them!] someone said.

"I see them. Okay Freedom Fighters. Let's do it." Tails replied.

Tails redirected us and a small group of Freedom Fighters to the group of enemies. There were only about seventeen, if not more, ships attacking, but there are only eight of us. We were the ones who fired first taking down four ships. They quickly scattered and all of us went after them individually, except for one ship that stuck with us as we chased down three more ships. I took controls of the main gun of the plane and used the monitor in front of me to aim. I fired a few shots but missed. Our wingman fired and took out two ships.

[You gotta do better than that bird boy if you want to hit more than I do.] the voice spoke out.

It was Kate-Lyn.

"Give me a break. It isn't everyday I do this." I said defensively.

[Yeah, yeah. Watch a pro do this.] she said.

Before she could take out the last fighter I took a few more shots and was able to hit out of the sky. I cheered. Looking over I could see Kate-Lyn smirking at me while I replied with a grin of my own. I watched the others fighters take out the rest. Two came from behind us, but Yoli and Rahn popped them out of the sky before they can even aimed at us. One fighter had a problems taking losing a enemy fighter, but Drifter fired once and disabled the Egglite flying the plane and C-4 several times at the engines. To C-4's satisfactory it exploded with a bang. I heard him laughing at his work and gave Drifter a high five. Drifter just smiled at him as they exchanged high fives.

[WATCH OUT TAILS!] Kate-Lyn cried out. 

I saw a enemy fighter plane flying, it fired a missile at us. Rahn and I were the only ones able to fire at the missles, but I couldn't get my gun around fast enough and Rahn shots are far behind it. He couldn't turn the turret fast enough to catch up. It was gonna hit us. Yoli fired on the fighter that shot at us and destroyed it, but that won't help the situation we are in.

"Tails we can't hit it. Get us out of here." I screamed as I continued my efforts to aim my guns at it.

"I'm trying, but it's too late!! It's going to hit us!"

I watched in horror as the missile came at us. I quickly turned to the others. Drifter and C-4 are trying to unhook themselves to either abandon ship as the rest of us were or trying to get to the other side of the plane to try to fire on it. I saw Yoli slide out of her turret to escape with the others. I even saw Rahn's feet beginning to peek out of his turret as he tries to leave. There wasn't enough time. My eyes returned to the missile. It was only about thirty, maybe forty metres away. Just then I saw Kate-Lyn's fighter fly up.

[Hey Flip, take care of your friend for me.] she spoke to me. Wait what did she mean take care of your friend, what is she...no...I watched her take her fighter and crash it into the missile.

"KATE-LYN!!" Tails and I screamed.

The fighter exploded and the impact of the explosion shook our fighter.

[Sir that was the last of the fighters.] A voice informed us.

I was still in shock. I couldn't believe that she sacrificed herself to save us. Tears came to my eyes. I turned my head to Tails and saw he too had tears of pain.

"What happened?" Yoli asked us.

She looked at us and saw the tears in our eyes.

"It was Kate-Lyn. She flew into the missile and took the hit for us. She...she didn't make Yoli." I said with as much strength as I could.

The others heard what I said and everyone stood silent.

[Sir! It worked. The readings on it shows that the weapon is powering down. We did it!!]

Tails sniffed back some tears and smiled a bit.

"Thank the king. Let's get out of here and help the others out." Tails talked to the Freedom Fighter.

[No need Tails, the last of the Egglites powered down as the monument powered down as well.] It was Sonic.

"Okay Sonic. We did it didn't we? Eggman's empire has finally fallen." Tails said with more spirit.

[Yeah Tails. We did it. Everyone did it Tails. Everyone is ready to celebrate. There's one more thing we have to do now though.]

"What's that?"

[Capture Eggman himself.]

"How? We don't even know where he is at right now."

[Don't worry about him he's gone.] A new voice joined in.

"Who's this?"

[This is Katie. I was monitoring the status when I came across some new movement away from the battle field. So I quickly intercepted him, but he got away. Some how he has the ability to travel through zones as well. I have another team on him already. He'll be placed in our jail here and will be awaiting punishment.]

"Katie? Hey good to hear yah. How are the others? Has Uncle Chuck been able to stop that virus?" Rahn asked.

[Uncle Chuck isn't the one who is stopping the virus. Some problems occurred and he had to shut himself down to fix himself. Julee and Sena are in there right now stopping the virus themselves.]

"What?!" Everyone except Tails exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be watching them?" Rahn yelled out.

[Um...you better come see this for yourselves. I gotta be heading back anyways. I'll see you back there. You do have the antidote don't you?]

"Yeah we do." Yoli replied.

[Good. I want you back here right away. Head back to the first place you entered, you can exit from there. Katie out.]

Everyone was silent.

"Tails." Rahn started. "I'm sorry about Kate-Lyn. She was a very brave fighter and friend."

Tails just nodded.

"She was around helping the freedom fighters for a long time now. She was always there for us as we were for her. I don't know how the others are gonna handle this." He said to us.

We caught up to the others back at their home town. Everyone was celebrating the down fall of Eggman. Sonic and the others cheered us on.

"Hey little bro, why so glum? We finally won, and the best part is. We lost no one." Sonic said with a smile as he put his hand on Tail's shoulder.

"No Sonic. We did... lose someone." Tails sputtered out.

Sonic's hand slowly came off.

"What?" He whispered.

"We lost Kate-Lyn. She sacrificed herself to save me and the others in my plane."

There was silence in the entire town.

"Well, we should be happy Tails. She did it to save everyone. She wants us to be happy. We'll make a ceremony in her honour her." Sonic said with some tears in his eyes.

They all had lost a good friend today. Rahn told them that they will be back to join in the ceremony for Kate-Lyn. It was the least that we could do for her sacrifice. We shook hands with them and said are fare-wells for now.

Back at HQ, Katie prepared the antidote as we checked up on the others. When we entered the medical room, we saw the machine that is being used to help fight the virus. Julee and Sena are still hooked up to the machine, and the machine is still hooked up to Kit Kat. A monitor was added to see what is going on inside. I couldn't believe my eyes.

*the monitor*

"Would you please pass the sugar?" a polite voice asked.

"Certainly, Edward." Sena replied as she passed the sugar.

"Some more tea?" Asked Julee.

"No thank you. I still have to finish this one as you can tell. Although I could use another biscuit if you don't mind passing me some Kit Kat?" Edward asked.

"Certainly Edward. It is a relief though that you won't be destroying us." Kit Kat said passing a plate of biscuit.

"Yes. I'm certainly sorry for the trouble I have caused, but thanks to Sena and Julee I am a new virus. One that will help out." Edward continued to chat with the others.

*back to us*

I couldn't believe it. They stop the virus, but now they are having tea and biscuits with it. How did they do it?

"I'll be transferring the virus to us. It wants a body of its own, so I got some scientist working on that. I don't know what they did, but I don't care. The virus has stop it's destruction and it is fully rehabilitated." Katie told us.

I couldn't help laugh at this. The others quickly joined in. Julee and Sena returned back to their bodies and the virus was uploaded into a device. Uncle Chuck had already left with Dr. Quack. Apparently there is something back in their world that can fix him and put him back to working order. Kit Kat was fully healed. We told him of our adventure in the world we entered, and we was amazed at the dangers that they encountered to save him. He was very grateful. He then told us that we must go to the ceremony for Kate-Lyn. When we got there, the residents were amazed at the sight they saw when the saw Kit Kat. The ceremony went well and we all had fun at the party for the new found freedom they all gained. We said our fare-wells again and we returned back to HQ.

I then remembered something. Kit Kat was resting in his quarters and the others, including Katie were in the lounge. Katie was at a computer sending e-mails to the others about what had happen and that everything is alright now.

"Katie? I got a question for yah." I started out. Everyone looked at me.

"Yes?" Katie waited.

"Eggman said that he had sent you something important. What is it?"

Katie just sat there in shock and embarrassment. Everyone else remembered also, except for Julee and Sena.

"What are you talking about Flip?" Sena asked.

"Eggman told us that there was a secret about Katie and Kit Kat. I'm curious on what he had sent her." I replied. The others agreed. They too wanted to know what was the e-mail that he sent.

"I...I...I thought it wasn't true at first, but taking further examination in the Zone Cop data base. Eggman's e-mail is true." Katie told us.

"Well that isn't tell us much." Julee said taking a seat on the couch near Rahn.

"Well..." Katie held back.

"Just tell us Katie. We want to help out." C-4 said irritably.

"FINE!! Kit Kat and I are related. He's...my brother."

I don't believe it.

"Don't you tell him that yet. I want to tell him myself, but right now isn't the right time to tell him. Not in his condition. That's the end of that topic alright" she said firmly yet enough to tell us that if any of us did, she would hurt us so badly that even our kids would feel it's after affects.

We all agreed, but we still didn't agree on her decision.

Back home. Everything was back to normal. At least as normal as things get. Now that I'm a member of the WBM crew, maybe living here won't be so bad after all.

*THE END*


End file.
